Fëaanoriann
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Les sept fils de Fëanor se rassemblent pour faire le point sur leur recherche des Silmarils. Et parce que relire le Silmarillion après avoir regardé Kaamelott, ça devrait être officiellement interdit par la loi, ils pédalent allègrement dans la semoule.
1. Fëaanoriann

Auteur : Nat, pour vous servir.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui a trait au Silmarillion appartient évidemment au professeur Tolkien, je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages le temps de rigoler un peu sur leur dos. Et l'influence de la série Kaamelott est plus que palpable dans ce… cette… ce texte. Et l'image de couverture n'est pas de moi mais d'IkemenPrince90, si j'en crois ce qui est signé sur l'image.

Warnings : Sérieusement, c'est du gros délire, les personnages sont totalement OOC, rien n'est à prendre au sérieux. Et c'est trop long. Pour situer un peu la chose (bien qu'il y ait sûrement d'énoooormes anachronismes), ça se passe entre la Quête de Beren et les Nirnaeth Arnoediad, la Bataille des Larmes Innombrables.

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

 **Fëaanoriann**

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

Maedhros ne releva pas les yeux du rapport qu'il lisait pendant que ses frères prenaient place autour de la grande table circulaire qu'ils n'utilisaient que dans le cadre de leurs réunions particulières. Enfin, les raclements des pieds de chaises sur le sol se turent et le grand seigneur roux consentit à reporter son attention sur sa fratrie.

« Nous pouvons commencer ? Interrogea-t-il. Maglor, tu es prêt à prendre tes notes ? Oui ? Bon. J'imagine que nous sommes tous là…

-T'aurais pu dire "comptez-vous !", ça aurait été aussi rapide. » Marmonna Caranthir en réponse.

Caranthir, comme toujours, s'était levé du mauvais pied ce matin-là. Ce fut Celegorm qui se chargea de fournir une réponse un peu plus diplomatique à leur aîné.

« Alors… Maedhros, Maglor, moi, Caranthir, Curufin… Compta-t-il, ses yeux clairs faisant le tour de la tablée. Je pense qu'on est tous là. La trois cent soixante-dixième réunion beleriandesque des Fils de Fëanor peut officiellement commencer.

-…Je sais que je ne suis pas un expert en chiffres, commenta prudemment Maglor, mais nous ne sommes pas censés être sept ? Je peux me tromper, mais il me semble que, là, nous sommes seulement cinq.

-Exact. Confirma Maedhros. …Où sont les jumeaux ? »

Le beau chasseur eut un haussement d'épaule.

« Paumés dans les bois, comme d'hab'.

-Ils te transmettent leurs excuses et te font savoir qu'ils arriveront probablement avec un… léger retard, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte. Précisa Curufin.

-Et encore, s'ils arrivent. »

Caranthir n'était décidément pas dans un bon jour.

« Nan, parce que la dernière fois…

-Attendez, le coupa son premier frère. Vous les avez croisés ?

-Curufin et moi, oui. Lui répondit Celegorm. A une journée de cheval d'ici, à peu près.

-Et vous ne les avez pas pris avec vous ?

-Nan, ils voulaient se débrouiller par leurs propres moyens. Comme quoi on les materne trop ou un truc du genre… Du coup je les ai laissés se barrer. Ils sont partis dans la mauvaise direction, ça m'a fait marrer. »

Maedhros eut un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur.

« Sympathique. Et c'est quoi, cette chose velue qui campe sur tes genoux ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Celegorm et vers l'animal qu'il caressait machinalement avec sa plume.

« Ça ? Fit le blond. C'est mon blaireau de combat.

-Ton… blaireau de combat ? Répéta Maglor, dubitatif.

-Ouais, avant j'avais mon chien géant de Valinor. Ça en jetait beaucoup plus, forcément. Tu sais, Huan.

-Je sais, oui. J'étais allergique à ses poils. Rappela le ménestrel d'un ton rogue.

-Bah tu risques plus d'y être allergique, vu qu'il s'est tiré avec mon ex.

-Je me permets de te rappeler que Lúthien n'a jamais été ta compagne, fit remarquer Curufin, alors pour ce qui est d'être ton ex… »

Celegorm adressa un regard sincèrement étonné à son frère préféré.

-Mais si, on a vécu ensemble à Nargothrond.

-Parce que séquestrer une fille, tu appelles ça vivre avec elle, toi ? » Questionna ironiquement Maedhros.

L'elfe chasseur jeta avec humeur sur la table la plume avec laquelle il jouait.

« Nan mais c'est bon, on en a déjà parlé, de ça. On va pas remettre l'affaire sur le tapis à chaque réunion !

-Je ne remets pas l'affaire sur le tapis, appuya néanmoins le rouquin, j'éclaircie un point de vocabulaire.

-Ah oui, à ce propos, j'aurai une question. Intervint Maglor en levant une main pour attirer l'attention. Ça va vous paraître idiot, mais si "j'ai vécu avec une fille" pour Celegorm ça signifie "j'ai séquestré une fille"… Est-ce que quand il dit "j'ai eu une aventure avec une demoiselle", je dois traduire ça par "j'ai violé ladite demoiselle" ? C'est pour savoir s'il va falloir que je modifie la cinquantaine de pages relatant ses exploits amoureux des derniers siècles ou si je continue à noter bêtement ce qu'il dit.

-…Je… n'y avais pas pensé, à celle-là… Fit pensivement son frère aîné. Mais c'est une question très pertinente…

-Eh oh, nan mais ça va pas bien dans vos têtes ? Se défendit le blond, outré. J'ai jamais violé personne, moi !

Curufin toussota discrètement derrière son poing fermé. Celegorm lui adressa cette fois-ci un regard furieux.

« Quoi ? T'as un problème, toi ?

-Non mais dites-moi ce que dois faire, insista Maglor, parce que si je dois tout modifier dans les sept exemplaires, j'aime autant pouvoir m'y mettre assez rapidement.

-Attends, tu dis cinquante pages, en sept exemplaires ? Demanda Caranthir.

-Au bas mot. Et attends, j'écris petit et serré.

-Ouais, bah écoute, laisse tomber. Décréta l'elfe au sombre caractère. Ça va encore nous coûter bonbon en encre et en parchemin, ces imbécillités-là. Continue à noter bêtement ce qu'on te dit et viens pas nous les briser avec tes détails de scribouillard !

-Je te ferai signaler que ce sont mes détails de scribouillard qui écrivent ta légende, bougre d'âne illettré ! S'indigna le musicien.

-Non, arrêtez. Soupira Maedhros, qui sentait poindre les prémices d'une migraine. Ne commencez pas déjà. Maglor, l'ordre du jour.

-Alors… L'ordre du jour… Ah ! C'est l'avancement de la quête des Silmarils.

-Quoi, encore ? Lui répondit-on.

-…Plus précisément celui qui nous a été _emprunté_ par Thingol et qu'il a dissimulé nous ne savons où. Ajouta le harpiste.

-Et oui, _encore_. Appuya Maedhros. En même temps, c'est un peu pour ça que nous sommes là.

-Mais ça fait des siècles qu'on est sur le coup ! Objecta Celegorm.

-Et cela fait des siècles que nous n'avançons à rien. » Souffla Curufin.

L'elfe aux cheveux cuivrés jeta des regards assassins à ses deux cadets.

« Parce que ça fait des siècles que vous êtes pas fichus de bouger vos fesses. Maglor, pose un peu ta plume deux minutes. Tu en es où, toi, niveau recherche du Silmaril ?

-Ah non, mais moi, les Silmarils, j'ai laissé tomber. »

Quatre paires d'yeux incrédules se braquèrent sur le second fils de Fëanor.

« Comment ça, tu as laissé tomber ? Articula lentement Maedhros.

-Oui, c'est un vrai nid à embrouilles, ce truc. Vu que mon guérisseur m'a déconseillé les situations difficiles à gérer, rapport à ma dépression… Il a fallu que je fasse un choix entre supporter ton sale caractère et chercher les Silmarils. Lui expliqua tranquillement son frère. Et attends, sachant que je dois déjà me taper la rédaction de vos prouesses et leur recopie en six autres exemplaires à chaque réunion de groupe, si en plus je dois courir après des cailloux qui brillent, autant te dire que je ne suis pas couché !

-Mais personne ne te demande ton avis, mince à la fin ! Tu cherches les Silmarils avec nous, un point c'est tout !

-Bon, bon, puisque c'est si gentiment demandé… S'inclina le ménestrel. Mais je vous préviens : si vous m'en refourguez un entre les mains, ne venez pas vous étonner si je le balance dans le premier plan d'eau à croiser ma route !

-Si tu nous fais ça, je jure sur Eru que je t'étripe de mes propres mains. »

Silence. Quatre regards sceptiques fixèrent, sans la moindre discrétion, le moignon qui achevait le bras droit du premier des Fëanorian. Maedhros rectifia :

« …De _ma_ propre main. »

Curufin se tourna vers lui.

« Maedhros, ce que je vais dire va probablement m'arracher la langue, mais l'autre taré n'a pas… »

Regards noirs de l'interpellé –et de l'insulté.

« …Ma langue a fourché. Je voulais dire, _Maglor_ n'a pas tout à fait tort. Rectifia leur jeune frère. Réfléchis, il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Avec nos royaumes à gérer pour ceux qui en ont encore un et la défense des territoires à organiser, la recherche des Silmarils devient _un peu_ _difficile_ à mettre en œuvre.

-Surtout si on doit perdre un temps fou en réunion de synchronisation parce que les aînés ont précisément choisi ce jour-là pour leur scène de ménage. »

Le regard noir de Maedhros se déporta sur Celegorm.

« Toi, le détraqué sexuel, on ne t'a pas sonné.

-Mais je vous ai dit que je n'ai jamais violé personne !

-Et nous n'avons pas choisi précisément ce jour-là, c'est _tous les jours_ comme ça. Gémit Maglor. Il est tout simplement ingérable. Je vous préviens : je n'en peux plus, je vais craquer. »

Sentant la discussion lui échapper, Curufin se racla la gorge.

« Tout ça pour dire… tenta-t-il de reprendre.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'être réveillé à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit parce que môssieur le barde du dimanche a envie de pousser la chansonnette sous le clair de lune ? Le coupa Maedhros sans délicatesse, foudroyant à présent Maglor du regard.

-Je ne pousserai pas la chansonnette sous le clair de lune à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit si ton caractère de cochon ne m'enfonçait pas en permanence dans ma dépression !

-Dis tout de suite que c'est de ma faute si tu es psychologiquement instable !

-…Tout ça pour dire…

-…Attendez, y'a un truc que je capte pas, là. Pourquoi vous vivez ensemble, si vous ne vous supportez pas ? » S'enquit Celegorm, une expression confuse sur son beau visage.

Ses deux aînés se drapèrent aussitôt dans leur dignité respective.

« Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous ne nous supportions pas. Affirma Maedhros avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.

-Absolument. Confirma Maglor avec un niveau équivalant de mauvaise foi.

-Ah bon. Fit leur frère blond, sarcastique. Autant pour moi, j'ai cru que…

-TOUT ÇA POUR DIRE… » Cria presque Curufin.

Tous les regards se portèrent finalement sur lui, et l'artisan se racla la gorge à nouveau. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de hausser la voix ainsi.

« …Que la recherche du Silmaril avancerait sans doute plus vite si nous étions plus nombreux sur le coup. » Acheva-t-il enfin.

Maedhros eut un haussement de sourcil dubitatif.

« Si vous étiez plus motivés, aussi, je pense…

-Honnêtement, Maedhros. Insista le cinquième fils de Fëanor. Nous devrions embaucher du personnel.

-Ben voyons. Ironisa le géant roux. Pour qu'il fasse le travail à votre place ?

-Moi je dis qu'un peu d'aide, ça pourrait pas nous faire de mal. » Renchérit Celegorm, toujours prêt à soutenir son frangin préféré.

Maglor se pencha sur le livre dans lequel il consignait tout ce qui se disait lors des réunions.

« Nous serions déjà un peu plus nombreux si vous ne nous aviez pas perdu Celebrimbor à Nargothrond, vous deux. Marmonna-t-il. Enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien, moi.

-Mais on ne va pas revenir là-dessus non plus ! S'emporta l'ex-maître-chien. C'est quand même pas notre faute si cette andouille de Finrod a prêté un idiot de serment à un crétin d'Humain ! On l'a pas poussé vers la sortie, que je sache !

-Ah, si. Contesta Curufin. Clairement. Après, si Celebrimbor n'a pas voulu suivre, c'est lui que ça regarde. Je suis son père, pas son directeur de conscience.

-Bon, les sociopathes en herbe, vous ne pouvez pas la mettre en veilleuse ? Quémanda Maedhros, qui sentait définitivement apparaître un début de migraine. Histoire que nous avancions sur les choses importantes ? Je dis ça pour vous, parce que je sens que je vais encore m'énerver si nous restons sur le sujet de Nargothrond et de ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre Finrod. »

Ses deux frères s'agitèrent sur leurs sièges, mais ils eurent la décence de se tenir cois.

« Merci. Donc…

-Attends voir. C'est pas entièrement stupide, ce qu'ils ont dit, ces deux corniauds. Observa Caranthir. Si tu cherches à embaucher du peuple, je pense que je peux t'aider.

-C'est toi qui passes ton temps à te plaindre que nos caisses sont vides, et c'est toi qui veux augmenter notre budget "salariés" ? C'est nouveau, ça.

-Nan, si, si, justement. Insista le râleur. Je suis sur un bon filon, là. Je viens de recevoir un tout nouvel arrivage d'Humains en provenance de l'Eriador et je sais pas trop quoi en faire. Du coup, si y'en a ici qui sont intéressés… Je les revends à pas cher et c'est de la qualité. Garantie soixante ans, vous pouvez même atteindre les quatre-vingt si vous en prenez soin. Mais attention, à cet âge-là, il faut les ménager. Là, ils ne savent pas encore faire grand-chose, ils viennent d'arriver. Mais ils apprennent vite, vous en faites pas. Pour l'entretien, c'est pas plus compliqué qu'avec les autres. Et niveau salaire, c'est là le plus avantageux. Comme ils pigent que dalle à la valeur de l'argent et qu'ils sont déjà bien contents quand on leur refile un truc, vous leur donnez une ou deux pièces chacun de temps à autre et c'est nickel. Le bon plan, je vous dis !

-C'est vrai que ça a l'air intéressant, comme affaire. Tu as dis que tu les vendais combien ? Se renseigna Curufin. Juste comme ça, pour me faire une idée.

Maglor tourna une page de son livre, lut quelques lignes et fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que c'était fini, moi, ces histoires de trafic d'Humains ?

-Oui, moi aussi. Confirma Maedhros. Surtout que j'ai formellement interdit l'esclavage, si je me souviens bien.

-Nan, mais là c'est exceptionnel. Se défendit Caranthir. Et d'ailleurs, c'est pas de l'esclavage puisqu'ils sont payés. Alors, ça vous tente ?

-Si c'est pour nous refourguer une autre Haleth dans les pattes, non merci ! S'exclama Celegorm. Je ne veux pas critiquer, mais niveau discipline, celle-là…

Les joues de Caranthir s'empourprèrent et son regard déjà bien noir parut s'assombrir plus encore, mais il parvint à se contenir.

« Non, là c'est différent. Le type s'appelle Ulfang, il a l'air assez fiable. C'est le péquenot qu'attendait dans la cour quand vous êtes arrivés.

-Mouais… Moi j'trouve qu'il a surtout une sale gueule, en fait. S'entêta le blond.

-Il ne faut pas s'y fier, tous les Humains ont une sale tête. Lui fit remarquer Curufin. C'est génétique, il me semble. »

Cette fois-ci, les joues de Caranthir (et la pointe de ses oreilles) virèrent à l'écarlate.

« J'ai pas trouvé qu'Haleth avait une sale tête, moi. Cingla-t-il.

-Mais t'as des goûts bizarres, toi, aussi. Répliqua Celegorm, qui semblait avoir décidé qu'il voulait contredire son frère en tous points.

-Tu veux qu'on reparle des tiens ? Lui demanda Maedhros. Pour Haleth, Caranthir, son problème ce n'était pas qu'elle avait une sale tête. Non, de ce point de vue-là, pour une Humaine, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à redire. Le problème, en soi, c'était surtout qu'elle avait un sacré sale caractère.

-Il est cocasse que ce soit toi qui dises cela. Observa Maglor avec amusement.

-Tais-toi et prends des notes, toi. Rétorqua l'aîné de la fratrie.

-Je veux bien, moi, mais noter quoi ? Que Celegorm trouve qu'Ulfang a une sale tête ? Bonjour la légende…

-Tais-toi. Juste… Tais-toi.

-Du coup, je ne note plus.

-Maglor, tu… !

-Nan, mais repartez pas à vous crêper le chignon, vous deux ! Soupira Celegorm. On va encore en avoir pour quatre heures…

-Si ça peut permettre aux jumeaux d'arriver à temps pour les sujets vraiment importants que nous sommes censés aborder, remarqua Curufin, je dis pourquoi pas.

-Ah, parce que tu crois encore à leur arrivée, toi ? S'étonna Caranthir.

-Pas vraiment. C'était surtout pour le plaisir de casser du sucre sur le dos de quelqu'un, en fait.

-Arrêtez un peu de critiquer les petits. Exigea Maedhros, excédé. Eux au moins, ils cherchent le Silmaril !

-Mouais. Dans des ravins désertiques hantés par des araignées géantes ou des cavernes habitées par des Trolls. C'est original, pour planquer des pierres précieuses à la valeur inestimable. Railla le chasseur. Je suis sûr que même Thingol n'y aurait pas pensé.

-…J'ai dit qu'ils le cherchaient. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils le cherchaient _efficacement_.

-Le problème, c'est pas qu'ils sont pas efficaces. Ça, aucun de nous ne l'est. Admit Caranthir. Le problème, c'est qu'ils vident les caisses en alcool à désinfecter et en paquets de pansement avec leurs âneries ! 'Fin ceci dit, si ça peut leur permettre de nous trouver le Silmaril, moi je veux bien leur donner carte blanche, hein. »

Celegorm éclata de rire.

« Les jumeaux, trouver les Silmarils ? Tu te moques de nous ? Ils sont déjà pas fichus de trouver leur main gauche dans le noir !

-S'ils pouvaient dans l'immédiat trouver le chemin de la forteresse, ajouta son frère préféré, ce serait déjà beau… »

Maglor s'apprêta à faire un commentaire, sourire en coin, lorsqu'un brusque éternuement lui coupa la parole. Maedhros lui jeta un regard blasé.

« Allons bon. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, _encore_ ?

-Snirfl. » Lui répondit son frère, fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir.

Curufin haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Quelle réponse éloquente. Commenta-t-il.

-Je crois que je suis aussi allergique au poil de blaireau. » Lança le ménestrel en foudroyant des yeux la pauvre bête.

Maedhros tapota la table de ses cinq doigts restants, pensif.

« …Tu ne serais pas plutôt allergique à Celegorm, toi, des fois ? Hasarda le grand rouquin. A chaque fois qu'il est dans les parages, tu nous refais une crise…

-Bah c'est bien ce qu'il a dit : il est allergique aux blaireaux. » Confirma Caranthir.

L'indignation la plus profonde fut perceptible dans chacune des cellules composant la personne de Celegorm. Le bel elfe aux cheveux d'or pâle en resta une seconde sans voix, avant de clamer :

« Mais je te permets pas… ! »

Personne ne sut ce qu'il ne permettait pas, car la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement et céda le passage à deux jeunes elfes roux, aux visages parfaitement semblables, tout sourires, les vêtements maculés de boue et des brindilles coincées dans les cheveux. L'un des jumeaux, Amrod, adressa un signe de main aux seigneurs Noldor assis autour de la table circulaire.

« Coucou, c'est nous ! »

Ses frères plus âgés lui répondirent d'une légère inclinaison de la tête, accompagnée d'un sourire pour ceux qui étaient de meilleure composition que les autres. Celui de Curufin trahissait un certain sarcasme.

« Eh bien voilà, commenta-t-il, les cerveaux sont arrivés. Nous sommes au complet. »

Le cadet des jumeaux secoua son pied gauche pour faire tomber une plaque de terre qui s'accrochait à sa semelle et adressa un sourire contrit à la cantonade.

« Désolés pour le retard, on aurait vraiment pas dû tourner à gauche après la Passe d'Aglon.

-Ça dépend, vous l'avez passée dans quel sens ? » Interrogea Maedhros.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seule seconde pour regretter sa question. Les Ambarussa échangèrent des regards gênés.

« On…

-…Sait pas trop…

-…En fait.

-Pour être honnête, on est même pas sûrs…

-…Que ça soit la Passe d'Aglon.

-Alors…

-Bah ça devait pas l'être, parce que vu comme vous étiez partis, si vous aviez tourné à gauche, vous vous seriez retrouvés sur la bonne route et vous seriez arrivés ici à temps. » Rétorqua Celegorm, catégorique.

Et ses efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau ne passèrent pas du tout inaperçus. Les benjamins du groupe baissèrent les yeux sur leurs bottes terreuses.

« …Ah.

-Ça devait pas être ça, alors.

-C'était peut-être… Hésita Amrod.

-…Non, non, oubliez. Le coupa son frère aîné. Ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes là, c'est l'essentiel. Asseyez-vous.

-Vous parliez de quoi avant qu'on arrive ? » Demanda Amras en prenant place entre Caranthir et Curufin.

Ce dernier eut un vague geste de la main et attendit qu'Amrod fût installé en face de son double, entre leurs deux frères les plus âgés, pour lui répondre.

« Des allergies de l'autre tar… de Maglor. Mais je ne crois pas que ça vous intéresse.

-Euh…

-Pas vraiment, non… »

Le visage de Maglor disparut derrière son mouchoir enfin trouvé, et Maedhros décida de recentrer la conversation.

« Sinon, l'ordre du jour, ce sont les Silmarils. Informa-t-il ses cadets. Du nouveau de votre côté ?

-Ben, y'en a un chez Thingol. On sait pas encore ce qu'il en a fait.

-Et Morgoth a les deux autres. On peut toujours pas les atteindre.

-Au moins, c'est clair et concis. Commenta Celegorm. On perd pas de temps en palabres inutiles.

-En d'autres termes, vous n'avez pas avancé. Traduisit Maedhros avec lassitude.

-Bah, un peu comme vous tous, non ? Se défendit Amras.

-Vous avez fait quoi, vous, ces derniers mois ? » Questionna son jumeau.

Les réponses de Maglor, de Celegorm, de Caranthir et de Curufin fusèrent presque simultanément.

« Une dépression. Ronchonna le ménestrel.

-Deux trois bêtises mineures, rien d'important. Eluda l'ancien maître-chien.

-Pas mal de profits commerciaux. Se congratula Caranthir.

-J'ai porté plainte pour attaque à l'arme blanche et vol de cheval. »

Maedhros haussa un sourcil en direction de Curufin.

« Si tu parles du cheval que t'a pris Beren, laisse-moi te dire que tu le méritais. » Lui asséna le seigneur aux cheveux de feu.

Maglor tourna frénétiquement les pages de son livre. Puis il releva la tête et interrogea son troisième cadet des yeux.

« Euh… je viens de parcourir mes notes de la dernière fois… A aucun moment je n'ai marqué que Beren était armé, moi.

-Si, il l'était. Insista le forgeron. Il m'a menacé avec mon poignard, celui qui coupe l'acier comme du petit bois. Et il l'a gardé. Ce qui fait que j'ai aussi porté plainte pour vol de poignard. »

Plusieurs raclements de gorge se firent entendre, et Maedhros se chargea de résumer la pensée générale.

« Tu ne serais pas un peu procédurier sur les bords, toi ?

-C'est maintenant que tu le découvres ? » Grinça Caranthir en guise de réponse.

Celegorm parut soudain se rappeler de quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Curufin et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que t'as aussi porté plainte pour vol de compagne ?

-Quand il s'agit d'une personne, on parle plutôt d'enlèvement. Rétorqua l'artisan. Et, souviens-toi Celegorm, Lúthien n'était _pas_ ta compagne. »

Le blond se rembrunit et se rejeta en arrière dans son siège, marmonnant quelque chose de peu avenant à l'adresse de son blaireau. Maedhros jugea le moment opportun pour reprendre la parole.

« …Sinon, moi, ces derniers mois, j'ai monté un petit projet avec notre cousin Fingon. Vous allez sûrement trouver ça idiot…

-Si ça vient de Fingon, y'a des chances, oui. » Bougonna Celegorm, vexé.

Les sourcils roux de Maedhros se froncèrent –une fois de plus.

« L'idée de base est de moi.

-Si tu précises pas, aussi…

-Le principe est assez simple. En fait, ça consisterait à réunir toutes les forces des Peuples Libres du Beleriand dans une grande alliance, un seul assaut pour botter définitivement le derrière de cet enfoiré de Morgoth. Comme ça, nous libérons nos terres d'une menace non négligeable et, accessoirement, nous récupérons nos Silmarils. »

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Ses six frères échangèrent des regards. Ce fut Curufin qui se jeta à l'eau.

« Effectivement, c'est assez simple. Mais ce n'est là que la théorie. Et la mise en pratique, ça donne quoi ?

-Nan parce que déjà, Turgon, on sait pas où il est passé, donc pour le rallier ça va être coton. Observa Caranthir. Et Nargothrond, avec les clowneries des deux autres débiles, là, y'a une chance sur deux pour qu'ils suivent pas.

-Quant à Thingol, la question ne se pose même pas : vu la manière dont il a reçu notre demande de restitution du Silmaril, il y a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents de chance qu'il nous dise aimablement d'aller nous faire voir. Renchérit Maglor

-Et le tout sans même aborder la question du ralliement des Nains. Acheva Celegorm. Je sens que ça va encore être folklo, cette affaire.

-Voilà, c'est ça le problème. Reconnut leur grand frère. Les effectifs.

-Si tu veux, je m'occupe de convaincre les Nains de te rejoindre. Proposa le forgeron. Je parle déjà la langue, ça va simplifier les contacts.

-Y'a bien les Humains, aussi… Suggéra Amrod.

-Oui, mais eux, je ne sais pas s'ils sont fiables. J'ai l'impression qu'ils font un peu ce qu'ils veulent. Lui opposa son jumeau.

-Nan, ils font surtout ce qu'ils peuvent, c'est-à-dire essayer de survivre. Ricana Celegorm. Vu qu'ils sont pas aidés par la nature, c'est déjà pas mal.

-Ils sont peut-être pas aidés, mais y'en a quand même un qui t'a piqué ta copine. Répliqua l'aîné Ambarussa.

-Mais pour la dernière fois, Lúthien n'était _pas_ sa compagne ! S'énerva Curufin.

-Il nous a aussi piqué un Silmaril. Précisa Amras.

-…Et un cheval. Rappela Maedhros, qui semblait accorder une grande importance à la question équestre.

-Et un poignard, si j'ai bien compris. Ajouta leur frère à la voix d'or.

-Oubliez pas mon chien, il fait partie de la liste. »

Caranthir haussa un sourcil.

« Il aurait pas des tendances kleptomanes, votre gars ? »

Le chasseur de la fratrie eut un mouvement de menton dédaigneux.

« En tout cas, maintenant qu'il est manchot, il va bien galérer pour tous les petits gestes de la vie quotidienne et c'est bien fait pour sa face ! » S'écria-t-il d'un ton emplis de rancœur.

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd. Très lourd. Autant que les regards qui convergèrent en direction de l'elfe blond.

« …Hem. » Fit Amras.

Le silence se prolongea. Celegorm s'agita un peu sur son siège, trop orgueilleux pour s'admettre gêné.

« Ouais, j'avoue, c'était pas trop le truc à dire. Reconnut-il enfin à contrecoeur. …Mais quand même ! »

Maedhros soupira.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, décréta-t-il, et vous allez tous m'imiter. »

Les jumeaux Ambarussa furent les seuls à acquiescer. Caranthir se pencha sur la table pour se rapprocher de son frère aîné.

« Pour en revenir à tes problèmes d'effectifs, si tu veux, j'ai toujours mes Humains, hein. Lui souffla-t-il. Vu que t'as l'air d'avoir besoin de monde…

-C'est-à-dire que… Hésita le rouquin. Je n'aurai rien contre le fait de les voir rejoindre notre alliance, c'est certain. Mais…

-Je peux te les faire à moitié prix, si c'est ça qui te dérange.

-Ce qui me dérange, c'est surtout de devoir t'acheter Ulfang alors que c'est précisément _moi_ qui ai _interdit_ l'esclavage. Par principe, tu comprends.

-Il y a sa tête, aussi, qui est dérangeante. Nota le ménestrel. Ce n'est pas pour soutenir Celegorm, mais… Pour être honnête, elle ne me revient pas du tout.

-Si vous jugez les gens à leur faciès, aussi… » Protesta Curufin, qui était l'image vivante de leur père.

Caranthir s'accorda une minute de réflexion.

« Ecoutez, ce que je peux faire… C'est que je garde Ulfang pour moi, et je l'inclue dans l'alliance de Maedhros avec mes hommes, au titre de vassal. Avança prudemment le râleur. Comme ça, pas question d'esclave, d'acheter ou de je sais pas quoi. Ça te va ?

-Hmm, hmm. Approuva le grand elfe roux. Poursuis.

-Par contre, j'en ai un autre qui pourrait te plaire. Il présente beaucoup mieux qu'Ulfang, le courant passera peut-être mieux. Il est pas très causant, c'est vrai, mais il est efficace. Bór, il se fait appeler. Je te le montrerai après la réunion, tu me diras ce que t'en penses.

-Mettons-nous bien d'accord, il est hors de question que j'achète des Humains. Imposa Maedhros.

-Ouais, ça, j'avais compris, merci. Maintenant si t'es pas intéressé, dis-le tout de suite.

-Non, attends. Nous verrons ça. D'autres remarques à faire sur le sujet ? »

Amrod se dressa sur sa chaise, levant la main et l'agitant au-dessus de sa tête.

« Oui, moi ! C'est pas Turgon, aussi, qui a des amis Humains ? On pourrait lui proposer de les inviter ! »

Son double le considéra avec circonspection.

« Décidément, tu y tiens, à tes Humains. »

Curufin le regarda, fronça les sourcils et tendit la main vers sa chevelure pour en retirer une brindille prise dans les mèches rousses.

« Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que nous sachions où trouver Turgon, Amrod. Contra-t-il. Amras, tu as de bien étranges ornements de cheveux. Tu essayes de lancer une nouvelle mode ? »

Le jeune Ambarussa lui tira la langue d'une manière tout à fait mature et raisonnable, et son frère eut un rictus sardonique. Maedhros secoua la tête et fit claquer ses doigts pour capter l'attention de tous.

« Une autre remarque ? »

Maglor dressa sa plume vers le plafond.

« Un détail. Répondit-il.

-De scribouillard ? S'enquit Caranthir.

-Oui, si tu veux. J'ai commencé une nouvelle page sur ce projet d'alliance et ça serait bien si je pouvais lui donner un nom. Seulement voilà, "La Grande Alliance des Peuples Libres du Beleriand pour Botter Définitivement le Derrière de cet Enfoiré de Morgoth", je trouve que ça fait un peu long comme titre, quand même…

-C'est pas souvent que ça arrive, admit Celegorm, mais pour le coup je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Mais nous embête pas avec ça ! S'agaça leur sombre frère. Ecris "LGAPLBBDDEM", on comprendra ! »

Les Ambarussa échangèrent un regard peu convaincu.

« Maintenant oui, mais dans trois semaines…

-C'est pas sûr qu'on s'en souvienne.

-Et bonjour la légende. Repartit Celegorm. Vous imaginez un peu : aujourd'hui les enfants, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de LGAP… LB… quelque chose… »

Maedhros leva les yeux au ciel avant de les tourner vers le musicien qui lui servait actuellement de scribe.

« Ne te casse pas la tête avec ça, Maglor. L'enjoignit-il. Appelle ça "La Grande Alliance de Fingon", tout simplement.

-La Grande Alliance, la Grande Alliance… Maugréa Curufin. Il est toujours question d'alliance. Vous ne pensez pas que nous pourrions changer un peu ? Nous pourrions utiliser une expression plus originale, qui sorte de l'ordinaire…

-Tu veux que nous nous fassions encore remarquer, c'est ça ? Soupira son frère à la chevelure cuivrée.

-Aussi, oui.

-…Au pire, fit Maglor, je peux noter ça comme ça : "La Grande Union de Fingon". Ça vous va ?

-C'est… mieux. Convint l'artisan. Un peu.

-Mais pourquoi Fingon ? Interrogea Amras.

-Mais parce que c'est lui le Haut-Roi ! Rétorqua l'aîné Fëanorion sur le ton de l'évidence. C'est lui nous fédère et qui dirige les armées, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

-Mais je croyais que l'idée venait de toi ? S'étonna son frère chasseur.

-Oui, mais…

-Dans ce cas, vous appelez ça "La Grande Union de Maedhros" et vous nous lâchez la grappe avec votre titre ! » Trancha Caranthir avec mauvaise humeur.

Maedhros afficha une mine dubitative.

« Je trouve ça un peu prétentieux, quand même.

-Oh, mais non, ça va ! S'exclama Amrod avec enthousiasme. C'est juste pour nous. Et je trouve ça plutôt bien, moi.

-…Vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre d'accord ? » S'impatienta Maglor, sa plume gouttant au-dessus de son encrier.

Curufin fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, mécontent.

« Non. Ça ne va pas.

-Bon. Soupira Maedhros. Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas, cette fois ?

-Grande.

-…Certes. Fit Celegorm.

-L'épithète de Maedhros, c'est le Grand, nous sommes bien d'accord ? Expliqua son frère préféré. Imaginez un peu : "La Grande Union de Maedhros le Grand". »

Il y eut encore un silence. Puis Maglor pouffa de rire, avant de pousser une vive exclamation de douleur : Maedhros venait de lui envoyer son pied dans la cheville. Amrod, qui avait eu la bonne idée de croiser ses jambes en tailleur sur son siège, s'autorisa un raclement de gorge gêné.

« En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que ça fait un peu… Commença Amras.

-En même temps, tout est grand chez lui, alors une chose de plus ou une de moins, est-ce vraiment si choquant ? Réfléchit Celegorm à voix haute.

-Nan mais arrêtez, là, ça devient lourd. Râla Caranthir. Moi je me casse, je vais chercher Bór. »

Le râleur se leva en faisant grincer les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Maglor tapota sa plume contre ses lèvres plusieurs fois avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à la ronde.

« …Si je mets juste "Union de Maedhros", ça satisfait tout le monde ? Questionna-t-il.

-Moi oui. Répondirent Ambarussa d'une même voix.

-Curufin, encore quelque chose à redire ? Se renseigna Maedhros.

-Attends, je cherche.

-Trois… Deux… Un… Toujours rien ? Adjugé vendu. Maglor, c'est adopté. »

Le harpiste se mit aussitôt à calligraphier le titre au sommet de sa page.

« U-ni-on… de… Ma-e-dhros. Murmura-t-il, concentré sur son ouvrage. Eh, ça rend plutôt pas mal. Regardez ça ! »

Il fit passer son livre à Amrod, qui approuva, et le manuel circula de mains en mains.

« Heureusement que Caranthir n'est plus là pour voir tout l'encre que tu as gaspillé afin d'enjoliver chaque lettre, fit observer Curufin en le rendant à son propriétaire, parce qu'il en ferait une syncope.

-Dites, vu qu'on a terminé avec ça et qu'on a plus rien à dire sur les Silmarils, est-ce que la réunion est finie ? Demanda ingénument Celegorm. Parce qu'il faudrait que je sorte mon blaireau, là. Ça devient urgent. »

Maedhros ferma les yeux, déprimé, et se prit lentement la tête dans la main.

°0oOo0°

Les deux aînés Fëanorian se trouvaient à présent seuls à la table de réunion, tous leurs cadets étant sortis. Maglor rangeait ses instruments de calligraphie en sifflotant un air simple et entêtant, et Maedhros avait toujours le front appuyé sur sa main. Maintenant, il avait vraiment la migraine. Finalement, il se décida à rouvrir les yeux et regarda son frère avec lassitude.

« Tu récapitules ? »

Maglor cessa de siffler et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Rien de nouveau sur les Silmarils, Curufin n'a pas encore sorti Celegorm de son déni d'amour à sens unique, les jumeaux ne connaissent toujours pas la route de la forteresse, Caranthir continue ses trafics d'Humains et nous ne sommes d'accord sur rien sauf sur un superbe titre qui ne peut être utilisé que par nous-mêmes à cause de sa tendance mégalomaniaque. Y'a pas à tergiverser, nous avons été plutôt productifs. »

Maedhros haussa un sourcil.

« Rassure-moi, c'était du sarcasme ? »

Le sourire de Maglor fondit comme neige au soleil.

« …Et il faut que nous rachetions des antidépresseurs. » Conclut-il.

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de texte débile sur ce site, ça me manquait un peu. :D J'espère vous avoir tiré un sourire, et je vous souhaite un bon week-end !


	2. La Grande Union de Maedhros le Grand

Auteur : Nat. Et maintenant que je l'ai avoué, je pars me cacher très loin.

Disclaimer : J'étais en train de regarder l'épisode de Kaamelott "La quinte juste" quand j'ai soudain eu envie de récidiver sur Fëaanoriann. Et Tolkien attend toujours de récupérer ses personnages pour tenter de redorer un peu leur blason.

Warnings : Ce texte était à la base prévu pour être drôle, mais je ne sais pas s'il remplit le contrat. Attention, cette histoire contient (liste non exhaustive) : une chronologie approximative, une bonne dose d'humour noir (c'est prévu pour être drôle, mais j'ai encore des doutes), des personnages caricaturaux à volonté (et OOC, surtout Curufin) et des tirs à bout portant sur l'ambulance. Pardon, sur Thingol. Il s'en prend plein la figure, le pauvre bougre.

Résumé : Les Fils de Fëanor encore en réunion privée, ou l'art de (ne pas réussir à) débattre d'alliance militaire entre un problème de jour férié, deux tierces majeures et un Nain. C'est qu'il y tient, Maedhros, à son Union.

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

 **La Grande Union de Maedhros le Grand**

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

Penché sur son carnet de croquis, Curufin achevait le schéma d'une nouvelle sorte de trébuchet expérimental. Face à lui, confortablement installé sur sa chaise capitonnée, le beau Celegorm cherchait des yeux une mouche à laquelle bâiller. Quant à Caranthir, il venait de prendre place à la table ronde des Fëanorian lorsque la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit. Les trois frères tournèrent leurs regards et leur attention vers les nouveaux arrivants, qui s'avérèrent être leurs deux aînés. Aînés qui, par ailleurs, semblaient tous deux d'une humeur passablement massacrante. Maglor, sans même prendre la peine de saluer ses frères, prit place à deux chaises du blond de la fratrie et commença à sortir ses instruments de calligraphie avec des gestes inhabituellement secs. Sans faire montre de plus de courtoisie, Maedhros vint s'installer à la chaise libre entre Maglor et Celegorm. Lèvres pincées et mâchoires crispées, il jeta un rouleau de parchemin descellé sur la table, devant lui.

Caranthir et Curufin échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil vaguement interrogatif, et le forgeron haussa une épaule. Sans se démonter, Celegorm sortit un petit miroir joliment ouvragé de la poche intérieure de sa tunique.

« Bonjour à vous aussi. Lança-t-il à ses aînés. Pour les frangins je ne sais pas, mais moi non, je n'ai pas très bien dormi. Du coup le réveil a été laborieux. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous êtes tous les deux de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. »

Maglor lui assena un regard assassin. Maedhros ne daigna même pas lui prêter attention.

« Laissez-moi deviner. Vous vous êtes encore engueulés, c'est ça ? » Questionna Caranthir, moqueur.

Le regard meurtrier de Maglor se déporta sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas drôle et tu le sais très bien. Bougonna le ménestrel. D'autant plus que nous ne nous sommes même pas disputés aujourd'hui.

-Eh attends, il est que huit heures du matin, ricana Celegorm, sois pas trop optimiste non plus.

-Il est huit heures, exactement. Etrange coïncidence, c'est également l'heure du début de notre réunion. Grinça Maedhros en pianotant sur la table de ses cinq doigts restants. J'espère pour vous que vous êtes tous là, parce que je ne me sens pas d'humeur à vous courir après dans tout Himring.

-Ça dépend, t'avais convoqué les jumeaux aussi ? »

Caranthir se rendit compte qu'il n'avait peut-être pas posé la bonne question lorsqu'un silence pesant s'abattit sur la tablée. Le regard brûlant du seigneur des lieux s'attarda longuement sur chacun de ses frères, à l'exception de Maglor qui déballait ses instruments de calligraphe.

« Et ils sont _où_ , les jumeaux, _encore_ ? »

La voix rauque et immensément mécontente de Maedhros claqua dans le silence.

« La dernière fois que je les ai vus, fit Celegorm avec soudain l'air bien plus absorbé par son reflet que par la conversation, ils traînaient du côté des bains publics. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils cherchaient les écuries. »

Maedhros haussa un sourcil encore plus mécontent, si possible.

« Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont réussi à se perdre dans ma forteresse ?

-Nan mais comprends-les, aussi. Ça ne fait que trois cent ans que tu habites là, ils ont pas encore l'habitude. Ironisa lourdement Caranthir. Mets-toi à leur place, un peu.

-Quelqu'un devrait peut-être aller les chercher. Proposa Curufin. Nous gagnerions du temps. Envoie un garde les quérir, Maglor. »

Maglor se leva en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

« Du côté des bains publics, tu disais, Celegorm ?

-Ouais mais c'était hier, ça, ils ont dû se déplacer depuis. Surtout que je leur avais indiqué le chemin pour les cuisines. »

Le musicien fronça les sourcils.

« Quel rapport entre les écuries et les cuisines ? Elles ne sont même pas au même niveau de la forteresse !

-Justement. Avec un peu de veine, ils auront trouvé les écuries en se perdant en cherchant les cuisines. De toute façon ils n'ont aucun sens de l'orientation, alors à quoi bon leur donner des informations exactes ? Y'a plus de probabilité qu'ils trouvent ce qu'ils cherchent si on leur indique n'importe quoi d'autre, puisqu'ils n'ont aucune chance si on les lance dans la bonne direction. »

Les quatre autres frères considérèrent le chasseur blond avec étonnement ou contrariété selon les individus. Le regard sombre de Caranthir vira à quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à un regard blasé.

« Le prend pas mal, hein, mais qu'est-ce que c'est tordu, des fois, dans ta tête !

-Merci. » Fit simplement Celegorm avec un sourire charmeur.

Maglor tapota nerveusement des doigts sur la table, visiblement agacé.

« Du coup, je fais quoi pour les jumeaux, moi ? Je leur envoie un garde ? Il pourrait avoir du mal à les trouver.

-Envoie un garde. » Confirma Maedhros.

Comme Maglor se dirigeait à pas vif vers la porte, il ajouta :

« Et dis-lui de les chercher quelque part entre les bains, les cuisines et les écuries, on ne sait jamais.

-Franchement, Celegorm, s'irrita Curufin, tu ne nous aides pas beaucoup avec eux.

-Oh, ça va. Au pire on arrête de les convoquer, tout simplement. Vu ce qu'ils apportent aux discussions, c'est pas comme si on risquait de perdre grand-chose…

-Tu causais pour toi aussi, là, c'est bien ça ? »

Seul le regard menaçant de Maedhros retint Celegorm d'adresser à Caranthir un geste à la politesse discutable.

« Arrêtez de vous chicaner, ça me fatigue. Et on a du pain sur la planche ce matin. »

Maglor revint sans un mot s'asseoir à la table ronde. Il avait toujours l'air aussi fâché.

« Maedhros, devons-nous attendre l'arrivée des jumeaux pour commencer ? Questionna Curufin. J'ai peur que cela ne s'avère plus long que prévu.

-Non. Ils prendront la carriole en marche, comme toujours. Maglor, l'ordre du jour. »

Le ménestrel ouvrit avec humeur son imposant livre de notes dont la couverture claqua contre la table, provocant un boucan du tonnerre de Manwë et l'envol gracieux d'un épais nuage de poussière.

« L'ordre du jour, cingla-t-il, c'est cette immonde circulaire de ce gros con…descendant personnage qu'est Elu Thingol.

-Laquelle ?

-Oui, précise ton propos. Les circulaires immondes, c'est son rayon. »

Maedhros agita son rouleau de parchemin descellé, l'air lui aussi particulièrement contrarié. Caranthir l'attrapa et prit rapidement connaissance de son contenu.

« Ah, oui, on en a entendu parler. Ce truc idiot, là, sur les arpèges…

-Les unissons ! Rectifia Maglor.

-Oui, si tu veux. C'est pareil.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, banane.

-Ça reste dans le domaine musical. Et de toute façon, personne ne va la prendre au sérieux, sa circulaire.

-Une seconde. Intervint Curufin, incrédule. C'est vraiment _ça_ , votre ordre du jour ? Vous nous avez tous réunis à huit heures un samedi matin, et _férié_ en plus, dans l'unique but de nous faire parler de _musique_ ? »

Maglor eut un geste évasif assorti d'un regard agacé.

« Mais non, il y a toutes les retombées symboliques et politiques que nous devons aborder, et nous devons aussi parler des Silmarils, de l'Union de Maedhros, de la dernière lettre d'insulte d'Orodreth… La routine, quoi.

-Les retombées, les retombées… J'aurais tendance à penser comme Caranthir : sa nouvelle lubie n'a strictement aucune importance. Et…

-Et de toute façon, je ne considère pas le jour anniversaire de l'établissement de l'Anneau de Melian autour du Doriath comme étant un jour férié. Donc, au boulot. » Trancha Maedhros sans délicatesse.

Celegorm lui coula un regard méfiant par-dessus son miroir de poche. Prudence étant mère de sûreté, même pour lui, le beau blond jugea raisonnable d'écarter discrètement son siège de celui du rouquin. De l'autre côté de la table, Curufin poursuivit ses récriminations sans tenir compte des humeurs ombrageuses de son aîné.

« Et qu'en est-il de tes gens ? Les obliges-tu à travailler aujourd'hui, eux aussi ?

-Eux non, sinon ils râlent. Mais vous, vous êtes mes frères, c'est différent. J'ai l'habitude de vous entendre vous plaindre de tout et de rien en permanence. Et, de toute façon, je suis votre aîné. Vous m'obéissez, point barre.

-Bon, soit. Mais que veux-tu que nous en disions, de son interdiction des unissons, à Thingol ? A part qu'il se ridiculise en demandant à tous les seigneurs du Beleriand de ratifier cette chose ?

-Nous en disons que c'est une pratique inadmissible ! » S'insurgea Maglor.

Celegorm émergea de son miroir :

« Moi j'aurai surtout tendance à dire qu'on s'en fout, en fait. »

Outré, le musicien de la fratrie chercha un peu de soutien du côté de leur aîné.

« Maedhros, non mais tu entends ça ? Dis quelque chose !

-Réfléchissez un peu, vous tous. Dit donc le rouquin. Thingol est en train d'essayer de nous refaire le coup de son interdiction du Quenya. Pas dans les mêmes proportions, certes, mais le principe reste le même. Il s'immisce dans nos modes d'expressions, impose sa loi autoritaire, et comme l'a dit Maglor c'est purement inacceptable.

-Maedhros, insista Curufin, on parle de _musique_. Ce n'est pas la mort non plus. Le Quenya, tu admettras tout de même que c'était d'un autre niveau.

-Et le message porté par cette interdiction, qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? Caranthir a très bien pu passer à côté, Celegorm aussi. » Le géant roux se tourna vers son quatrième frère : « Mais toi Curufin, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas vu les conséquences qu'une telle loi pourra avoir sur l'inconscient populaire. Et ce d'autant plus que les baladins et les ménestrels sont tout de même les principaux outils d'information des masses populaires, de nos jours !

-Tout ce que je vois, là, à l'instant, c'est qu'il est huit heures du matin un samedi férié et que tu nous as réunis pour parler de Thingol ! Que l'autre tar… que Maglor se mette dans tous ses états pour une futilité pareille, je peux le lui passer, il n'est plus à une bizarrerie près. Mais toi…! »

Avant que Maedhros ne put ne serait-ce que songer à répliquer, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et les jumeaux pénétrèrent dans la salle, saluant leurs frères par d'enthousiastes gestes des mains. Un garde referma discrètement la porte derrière eux. Personne parmi les seigneurs noldor ne se risqua à demander aux plus jeunes d'où ils venaient.

« Olà. Fit Amras, avançant prudemment vers la tablée. Ça a l'air d'être la joie, par ici.

-Que se passe-t-il ? » S'enquit Amrod.

Caranthir désigna le rouleau de parchemin posé sur la table devant Maedhros.

« Mais rien. On vient de recevoir ça de Doriath. Thingol qui repart dans un de ses délires paranoïaques anti-nous, là… »

Amras interrogea leurs autres frères du regard. Celegorm observait avec insistance son œil gauche à l'aide de son miroir de poche et l'ignora avec superbe. Curufin haussa une épaule, au comble de l'agacement. Maedhros mâchonnait le bout de sa plume en dardant un regard de tueur sur le rouleau de parchemin trônant devant lui. Maglor ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, totalement paniqué.

« Thingol, ce… ce… ce monstre barbare ! Geignit-t-il d'un ton où pointait le plus profond des désarrois. Il veut réglementer l'usage des unissons harmoniques dans les répertoires classique et populaire, et tout le monde s'en fiche ! »

Les jumeaux haussèrent chacun un sourcil.

« L'usage des quoi ? »

Maglor en lâcha sa plume, estomaqué.

« Mais… Les unissons ! En musique… ça ne vous dit rien ? Enfin, tout de même ! C'est la base, les garçons ! Souvenez-vous ! Un unisson, c'est à la fois un intervalle musical et un passage musical basé sur cet intervalle !

-Ah, ça… Fit Amrod, tranquillisé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut réglementer là-dedans, Thingol ?

-Les unissons harmoniques, pas les mélodiques si j'ai bien compris.

-…A tes souhaits. »

Maglor leva les yeux au plafond, ce coup-ci excédé.

« L'unisson est mélodique lorsque ses deux notes sont émises successivement, et harmonique lorsqu'elles sont émises simultanément ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !

-Pas compliqué, pas compliqué… Marmonna l'un des Ambarussa.

-Et, concrètement, il leur reproche quoi, Thingol, à tes unissons harmoniques ? » Questionna l'autre.

Curufin grimaça un rictus moqueur.

« Va savoir. Il paraît que ça sonne trop Fëanorian pour son goût. »

Les jumeaux, qui prenaient tranquillement place sur les derniers sièges libres, se figèrent exactement en même temps. Ils affichèrent la même expression confuse et s'exclamèrent sur le même ton incrédule :

« …De quoi ?

-…Comment ?

-Les _unissons_. Appuya le forgeron. Vous n'étiez vraiment pas au courant, du tout ? Depuis que Maedhros a officialisé son projet d'Union avec Fingon, Thingol vit dans la crainte que le plus petit et insignifiant détail ne donne des idées héroïques à son peuple, et que celui-ci ne décide soudainement de se rallier à nous. Dans sa grande paranoïa, il a donc décidé que les unissons harmoniques étaient vecteurs d'un message d'union, tant dans leur forme que dans l'utilisation qui en est faite ou le rendu à l'oreille. D'où la nécessité pour lui d'en limiter l'usage, particulièrement dans son royaume.

-Mouais… Marmonna Amras, peu convaincu. Ça va chercher loin, quand même.

-C'est Thingol, que veux-tu.

-Ou alors, il veut juste nous casser les pieds, réfléchit Caranthir. Parce que je vous ferais pas dire, et arrête-moi Maglor si je me plante, mais avec cette bêtise d'interdiction c'est la quasi-totalité du répertoire musical noldo qui passe à la trappe, non ?

-Exactement. Approuva le musicien, toujours outré. Etant donné que toutes les compositions datant de l'établissement des noldor à Valinor jusqu'à aujourd'hui comportent des unissons harmoniques… Au mieux, les plus anciennes ne se verront amputées que d'une partie plus ou moins importante de leurs accords. Les autres seront tout bonnement injouables. Et je _ne peux pas_ tolérer ça. D'abord notre belle langue, maintenant notre musique…

-Moi je vous préviens. Cingla Maedhros. Si Thingol fait passer sa réglementation stupide sur les limitations d'unissons harmoniques, moi, j'interdis officiellement l'utilisation des intervalles raccourcis dans tous les répertoires musicaux existants. »

Le rictus moqueur de Curufin s'élargit considérablement.

« En fait c'est ça. Tu es juste vexé comme un pou.

-Les répertoires musicaux existants _et_ à venir. Maglor, tu prends notes. Interdiction formelle d'utiliser les intervalles raccourcis.

-On dit intervalles diminués. » Rectifia machinalement le ménestrel.

Puis il réalisa pleinement ce que venait de dire son frère et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« NOOON ! Hurla Maglor avec la force du désespoir. Non, non, non ! Maedhros, si tu fais ça, je… je… je…

-Tu vas nous jouer une quarte augmentée, l'intervalle de Morgoth ? Lança Caranthir.

-…Je vous plante tous là et je passe le reste de mes jours à jouer de la harpe dans un coin paumé ! Sur les plages auprès d'Ulmo, tenez. Comme vous ne supportez pas les Valar, aucune chance que vous ne veniez m'y chercher !

-Arrête d'essayer de te défiler !

-Mais panique pas, va. Tenta de tempérer Amrod. Maedhros plaisante, en plus. N'est-ce pas grand frère ?

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. S'entêta le grand elfe. Nous écrirons à Thingol pour lui ordonner de retirer sa circulaire, sous peine de quoi je ferai circuler la mienne. L'autre planqué se spécialise dans les décrets inutiles ? Très bien. Moi aussi, je peux le faire. Il va voir. »

Curufin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Maedhros, c'est ridicule. N'essaie pas de jouer au plus stupide avec lui, tu sais très bien que tu détestes perdre.

-Et regarde dans quel état tu mets Maglor. Il en fait de l'hyperventilation, le pauvre. Compatit Amras. Continue comme ça et son guérisseur ne va plus savoir par quel bout le prendre pour nous le réparer…

-Ah ouais, justement, j'me disais… Maglor, tu le paies, ton guérisseur ? »

Maglor se drapa élégamment dans sa dignité offensée avant de se tourner vers Caranthir.

« Evidemment, que je le paie ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas un vieux radin qui exploite la misère de ce pauvre monde, moi !

-Je suis économe. Rectifia le râleur. Eh, dis donc, ça ne te dirait pas de l'augmenter, du coup, ton guérisseur ? Juste un peu, hein, pas grand-chose. Genre, cinq pourcent de son salaire annuel, un truc comme ça. Pas plus, sinon je sens que je vais en faire une jaunisse. Mais bon, tu pourrais faire un geste, quoi. »

Maedhros, Maglor, Curufin et les jumeaux regardèrent fixement l'"économe" de la fratrie avec toute l'expressivité d'un merlan frit. Devant leur manque de réaction, Caranthir reprit :

« Ou alors, si vous préférez, on se cotise tous pour lui faire don d'un treizième mois de salaire à la fin de l'année. J'ai entendu dire que ça se faisait parfois. Bon, c'est un truc de Nain, je vous l'accorde, mais on est plus à ça près. Franchement, vu tout ce qu'il fait pour nous, ce brave gars, on lui doit bien ça. »

Ses cinq frères continuèrent de le dévisager comme si un troisième bras lui avait brusquement poussé en plein milieu du front. Caranthir finit par se renfrogner.

« Bah quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Eh je vous préviens, vous arrêtez ça tout de suite ou vous allez m'entendre. »

Les cinq autres échangèrent des regards.

« T'es bizarre. Fit enfin Amras. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Mais oui. J'me sens généreux aujourd'hui.

-Raison de plus pour qu'on s'inquiète !

-Raaah, mais vous êtes des idiots finis. Je suis de bonne humeur parce que c'est un jour férié aujourd'hui, c'est tout. »

Curufin adressa un regard soupçonneux à son sombre frère.

« Parce que ça te plaît, à toi, de subir une réunion interminable sur des sujets stupides à huit heures du matin un jour férié ?

-Ah nan, ça, ça me gonfle autant que toi. Mais vous savez que les jours fériés sont rémunérés deux fois plus qu'un jour ouvré normal ? 'Puis vu qu'on est six à devoir être payés, autant vous dire que Maedhros va casquer sévère. »

Le rouquin eut un haussement d'épaule désintéressé.

« J'irai piocher dans les économies de Maglor, tant pis.

-De quoi ? S'étrangla l'intéressé, sa voix bondissant d'une octave vers les aigus. Pardon ? Excuse-moi ? Tu n'as pas à te servir dans mon argent comme ça ! Tu t'occupes de tes affaires, je m'occupe des miennes et c'est marre ! Nous n'avons pas fait compte commun, je te rappelle !

-Non, mais tu as signé un accord à ton arrivée ici, si tu te souviens bien. Je te loge, te nourris, te blanchis, et tu gardes le commandement de tes troupes. En contrepartie, tu travailles sous ma direction, tes hommes à ma disposition pour tous les emplois civils et j'ai le droit de te demander une participation financière en cas de coups durs.

-Et voilà, c'est reparti. Ricana Caranthir.

-Tu remarqueras qu'ils n'ont même pas tenu une heure. Lui souffla Curufin.

-Je me souviens parfaitement bien ! Glapit Maglor. Mais nos réunions ne peuvent pas être considérées comme des coups durs !

-Si, tout à fait. Rétorqua Maedhros sans se démonter. Ce sont des coups durs à mon moral.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, encore ?

-Et à ton moral aussi, d'ailleurs. »

L'ire du harpiste retomba instantanément.

« Ah, si tu vois les choses sous cet angle…

-Les gars, j'ai une ride. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Celegorm. Caranthir poussa un soupir d'exaspération et lui arracha son miroir de poche des mains.

« Mais non, t'as les yeux cernés, c'est tout. Arrête ça, maintenant. On essaye de parler d'un truc, là.

-Non. Enfin, oui, mais je vous jure que j'ai une ride ! Insista le blond. Juste là, au coin de l'œil… Vas-y, regarde. »

Ses six frères se penchèrent vers lui, l'observèrent avec attention et échangèrent des regards dubitatifs.

« C'est un miroir grossissant, son bidule ? Questionna Amrod. Parce que moi, je ne vois rien du tout.

-Je l'ai vu, moi. S'entêta Celegorm. J'ai une ride, je vous dis !

-Eh oui, ricana Amras, tu te fais vieux, mon pauvre. Tu ressembleras bientôt à l'ancêtre des chantiers navals de Balar, là, tu sais, ce Círdan…

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle. Je suis _beau_ , moi ! Pas envie de ressembler à une vieille pomme flétrie ! C'est une catastrophe ! »

Maedhros tapota la surface de la table de ses cinq doigts.

« Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de digresser, intervint-il, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me rappeler l'ordre du jour ? La ride inexistante de Celegorm, c'est ça ?

-Je te dis que je l'ai vue ! Clama Celegorm en agitant les mains. Juste là, là !

-Non, repartit Curufin en ignorant les gesticulations de son frère préféré, c'était le parchemin envoyé par Thingol. Mais je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la question : nous allons lui répondre qu'il ne peut pas compter sur nous pour appliquer ses directives et considérer que nous ne pouvons définitivement pas compter sur lui pour appliquer les nôtres et entrer dans l'Union. Nous pouvons donc passer à la suite.

-Et la suite, c'est quoi ? Questionna Amrod. Maglor ?

-Mais je l'ai vraiment vue, en fait.

-Alors… »

Le ménestrel consulta ce qu'il avait écrit au sommet de sa page au début de la réunion. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Nous avons reçu une autre lettre d'insultes de Nargothrond, la troisième ce mois-ci, que dois-je en faire ?

-Tu peux la brûler. Fit Caranthir.

-Très bien… »

Maglor nota quelques mots dans son livre, puis releva la tête :

« Les Silmarils ?

-Nan mais les gars, sérieux. Une ride, quoi.

-Pas de nouveau chez nous. Répondit Amras.

-Négatif. Ajouta Caranthir.

-La même pour moi.

-D'accord, donc ça, c'est vu. Et, pour finir, je crois que Maedhros voulait dire quelque chose à propos de…

-…Donc tout le monde s'en fout que j'ai une ride ? »

Les six frères de Celegorm se tournèrent vers lui et lui déclarèrent dans un ensemble parfait :

« Oui. »

Et ils se désintéressèrent aussitôt de lui. Profondément outré, Celegorm entreprit de se murer dans un silence dédaigneux destiné à durer au moins trois minutes. Amrod profita de ce court temps de répit pour demander si la réunion était terminée. Maedhros, à présent tranquillisé, secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, je dois vous faire part d'une nouveauté concernant mon Union. Ça aurait dû être le sujet principal de la réunion d'aujourd'hui, mais la nouvelle lubie de Thingol a complètement chamboulé l'ordre des priorités.

-Je crains que nous n'ayons définitivement pas le même sens des priorités. Siffla Curufin.

-Même si c'était d'une priorité douteuse, j'dois reconnaître que ça restait plus ou moins dans le champ de l'Union. Lui répondit Caranthir avant de se tourner vers Maedhros. Bon, alors, ta nouveauté ?

-Je crois que je me suis fait un nouvel ami.

-Ah ?

-Ben ça, pour une nouveauté…

-Ecoute, on est contents pour toi, mais c'est quoi le rapport avec l'Union ?

-Je vais y venir, laisse-moi le temps. Mon ami, donc. C'est un Nain. Un certain Aglâgal… Azaghâl… Je ne sais plus trop.

-Azaghâl, confirma Curufin.

-Si tu le dis. Le type du heaume, là, vous vous souvenez ? Il me l'avait offert pour me remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie lors d'une escarmouche contre l'Ennemi.

-Un heaume ?

-Oui, un heaume. Le Heaume du Dragon, un gros machin tout doré bien trop lourd. Vous vous en rappelez forcément.

-Attends… Le truc infâme avec une tête de lézard ? Celui qu'on a tous essayé ?

-M'en souviens pas. Fit Amrod.

-Moi non plus, appuya son jumeau.

-Vous n'étiez pas là ce jour-là, vous deux. Leur expliqua Curufin avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais je suis sûr que Maglor s'en souvient, lui. »

Le ménestrel se rembrunit.

« M'en parlez pas. Beaucoup trop lourd, cette chose atroce à laquelle vous donnez le nom usurpé de casque. Me suis bloqué les cervicales avec vos âneries. Et j'ai souffert pendant des jours avant que mon guérisseur ne parvienne à me décoincer tout ça.

-Oui. » Confirma Maedhros, une ombre passant sur son visage altier. Il hocha gravement la tête, semblant se remémorer des jours particulièrement obscurs. « Mes oreilles ne s'en sont toujours pas remises.

-Je n'ai pas crié une seule fois !

-Non, mais tu n'as pas arrêté de geindre, et ce n'était pas beaucoup plus agréable ! Celegorm n'a pas fait le moindre bruit, lui, au moins !

-Bah, minimisa le chasseur avec un air de fausse modestie, j'avais pas à faire du bruit. Je l'ai enlevé parce que la visière n'était pas bien réglée pour moi, je n'y voyais rien du tout ! Sérieux, c'était un coup à me fiche en l'air au premier pas. Et il me rendait moche, ce casque, mais moche ! Une vraie tête de gland. Mais je n'ai pas eu mal, moi, je ne suis pas une chochotte.

-Celegorm, si la visière n'était pas au bon niveau, c'était parce que ce truc était beaucoup trop lourd, même pour toi. Soupira Curufin. Admets-le.

-Non.

-Mais c'est vrai qu'il le rendait moche. Approuva Caranthir.

-De toute façon, le casque était moche de base.

-Je ne suis pas une chochotte ! » S'indigna Maglor.

Les cinq plus jeunes fils de Fëanor ricanèrent et Maedhros esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Mais non, Maglor, tu n'es pas une chochotte. Tu es seulement une petite nature toute fragile.

-Humpf. » Fut tout ce que la petite nature fragile trouva à dire pour sa défense.

Ses cadets sautèrent aussitôt sur l'occasion de continuer à le taquiner.

« Honnêtement Maglor, je sais pas comment t'as fait pour survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Attaqua Amras. Soit t'as vraiment beaucoup de chance, soit y'a un Vala quelque part qu'a été assez cinglé pour se dévouer uniquement et entièrement à la lourde tâche de te maintenir en vie.

-Je crois que c'est son guérisseur, le Vala en question, en fin de compte. » Fit mine de réfléchir Curufin.

Il y eut un instant de silence pensif, que Maglor mit à profit pour accentuer son air indigné.

« Ça va paraître bizarre si on lui dédie officiellement un culte, nan ? Interrogea Celegorm à la ronde. Nan, parce que moi ça me tenterait bien, en fait.

-Moi j'vous ai dit de l'augmenter, ce type. Il le mérite.

-Adjugé vendu. Cinq pourcent du salaire, c'est bien ça ?

-Eh dis donc, Maedhros, pour en revenir au casque… Fit Amrod en levant un bras pour attirer l'attention de son aîné. Toi aussi, tu l'as essayé ?

-Le Heaume du Dragon ? Oui, comme les autres.

-Et il t'allait, à toi ?

-Ben… Comme aux autres.

-Non, pire qu'aux autres. Rectifia Caranthir. C'était un casque de Nain, fait aux dimensions d'une tête de Nain.

-Et ?

-Et t'as vu la taille de la tête de Maedhros, à côté de celle d'un Nain ? »

Les jumeaux se figèrent, visualisant la chose. Et ils rigolèrent. Caranthir poursuivit :

« Enfin, je dis ça, mais moi non plus j'ai pas pu le mettre, ce heaume. Franchement les gars, c'était pas un casque de Nain que j'avais l'impression d'avoir sur la tête, mais le Nain tout entier ! Vous vous imaginez courir sur un champ de bataille avec ça sur la caboche ? Le temps que vous réussissiez à faire trois pas, y'a quinze Orcs en face de vous ! Et vous pouvez toujours y aller pour esquiver les coups ! 'Fin après vous pouvez toujours tomber par terre, hein, mais bon, avec le poids d'un bœuf sur la tête, vous vous relevez pas.

-Non, l'esquive est inutile, intervint Curufin. Selon la parole du Nain et les résultats de mes propres analyses, ce casque a la capacité d'encaisser les chocs de plus haute puissance sans jamais se briser ni même se fissurer. Mais cette capacité s'avère parfaitement inutile si le propriétaire du heaume n'a pas la force de le porter. »

Chacun approuva d'un petit hochement de tête. Amrod se tourna de nouveau vers l'aîné des fils de Fëanor.

« Maedhros, ce casque, il est devenu quoi, au final ? Tu l'as relégué au grenier ?

-C'est qu'on ne l'a toujours pas vu, nous. Ajouta Amras, l'air curieux. Il y aurait moyen d'y jeter un œil ? »

Maedhros eut un demi sourire contrit.

« Non, désolé. Je ne l'ai plus. Les autres ont voulu que je l'envoie à Fingon pour qu'il l'essaye et j'ai trouvé l'idée amusante. Je le lui ai donc offert à une fête des moissons, il y a de ça quelques années déjà…

-Oh… »

La déception sur le visage d'Amras n'eut d'égale que l'immense sourire qui s'étala sur celui de son jumeau.

« Et alors ? Et alors ? Questionna Amrod. Il l'a essayé ? Devant tout le monde ? »

Le demi sourire de Maedhros devint un sourire entier.

« Mais oui. Et ce qu'on ne vous avait pas dit, c'est que Curufin avait amélioré le casque entre-temps. »

Caranthir grommela dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas :

« Ouais, amélioré… Moi je reste sceptique sur la pertinence du terme, quand même.

-Mais si, c'était rigolo. Fit Celegorm. Et c'était utile aussi, on pouvait faire griller des saucisses avec.

-Des saucisses, et les doigts de Maglor. Ronchonna le râleur de la fratrie.

-Grrrmmmbll, bougonna en sourdine le musicien.

-On s'en fiche de Maglor ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Curufin ? »

Toute ouïe et l'œil brillant, Amrod attendait la suite de l'histoire, que Celegorm se chargea de lui fournir.

« Il a installé un système de pierres à étincelles dans la gueule du lézard qui était sur le haut du heaume…

-C'était un dragon. Indiqua Curufin

-Franchement, ça ressemblait surtout à un lézard. S'entêta le chasseur blond.

-Et un lézard moche, en plus. Appuya Caranthir.

-…Du coup, ça a donné un lézard moche qui crachait des flammes quand on appuyait sur un petit bouton sur le côté du casque.

-Quoi, ne me dîtes pas que vous avez essayé de brûler Fingon ! »

Maedhros leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais non ! S'agaça le grand seigneur. Taisez-vous et laissez-moi raconter. Donc, au cours de la fête, juste après le dépôt de la dernière gerbe, je lui ai offert le heaume. Nous nous trouvions dans la grande cour pavée devant l'entrée de son château, qui avait été décorée de fétus de paille pour l'occasion. Je lui donne le heaume, qu'il coiffe aussitôt… et, ne le prends pas mal Curufin, mais lui aussi a cru que c'était un lézard qui le décorait.

-Je ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai sculpté. Mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un dragon, aussi moche fût-il.

-Bref, Fingon coiffe le heaume du lézard-dragon. Bon, à sa décharge, il est resté bien droit. Trop droit d'ailleurs, il n'a plus fait un mouvement pendant une demi-douzaine de minutes. Il s'est avéré que le casque était également trop lourd pour lui et qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger la tête sans risquer le coup du lapin. Et ceci devant sa cour au grand complet. »

Les jumeaux commencèrent à ricaner, les autres esquissèrent des sourires amusés.

« Il a finit par réussir à le retirer, mais il n'a pas voulu me le rendre. Question de fierté, je suppose. Je lui ai donc montré le petit ajout de Curufin, et les gens l'ont trouvé tellement amusant que lui et sa cour ont passé le quart d'heure suivant à faire cracher des flammes à son heaume. Jusqu'au moment où un de ses seigneurs vassaux a trouvé le moyen de bloquer le bouton en position de déclenchement des flammes… et que, dans la panique, il l'a laissé tomber et l'a fait rouler d'un bout à l'autre de la cour. Et Fingon qui courait après pour l'éteindre. Je vous laisse imaginer la scène. »

Cette fois-ci, les cadets Fëanorian riaient franchement. Maedhros les laissa s'esclaffer quelques minutes avant de reprendre son récit, sourire au lèvres.

« Bon, là où ça a été un peu moins drôle, c'est quand le lézard…

-Dragon !

-…Le dragon a cessé de cracher des flammes quelques instants plus tard. Il faut dire qu'on avait tellement joué avec avant de le donner à Fingon que les pierres à étincelles étaient toutes usées. Et on n'a jamais réussi à les remplacer.

-Tant pis. Au moins, on aura quand même bien rigolé.

-Le problème, c'est que cet incident a grandement contribué à consolider notre réputation de fratrie pyromane.

-Boaf, vous savez… Après l'incendie de Losgar et la combustion spontanée de Père, on ne pouvait déjà plus changer grand-chose de ce côté-là.

-Bref. Le fait est que Fingon a tout de même tenu à conserver le heaume, même s'il ne l'a plus jamais porté. Il craignait même de le laisser dans une pièce avec des matières inflammables. On a eu beau lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, rien à faire, il n'a jamais voulu rien entendre.

-Et du coup, il en a fait quoi, du casque, au final ? S'interrogea soudainement Celegorm. J'ai jamais eu le fin mot de l'histoire, moi.

-Je crois qu'il a fini par le donner à un Homme. Réfléchit Maedhros. Un certain Hador Tête d'Or, il me semble… »

Le beau chasseur émit un rire satisfait.

« Eh ben. Ça a dû être comique. J'aurai bien aimé être là pour voir ça, tenez ! »

Ses frères éclatèrent de rire à leur tour, chacun imaginant la scène. Maglor pour sa part esquissa un petit sourire mesquin.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il le portait sans problème, souffla-t-il d'un ton mielleux digne de Curufin. J'ai également cru comprendre que le casque s'est transmis de génération en génération à ses descendants comme héritage familial majeur et qu'ils l'utilisent toujours à chaque bataille. »

Les six autres fils de Fëanor se figèrent, coupés net dans leur hilarité. Les jumeaux échangèrent des regards piteux. Le grand Maedhros se racla la gorge, passablement mal à l'aise. Celegorm rejeta élégamment une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule, l'air pincé. Caranthir marmonna quelque chose de peu avenant à l'encontre des Mortel en général et d'Hador Tête d'Or en particulier. Curufin, le visage vierge de toute expression, posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table.

« Bon, nous parlions du Nain de Maedhros, à la base.

-Oui. Confirma Amrod, se reprenant. Aglagla le Nain. Tu l'as retrouvé, donc ?

-Il s'appelle Azaghâl et c'est le roi des Nains du Peuple de Durïn, ceux qui vivent à la citadelle de Belegost. Les informa Curufin, qui avait une excellente mémoire des noms –entre autres choses.

-Ah ouais, Belegost je connais, j'avais des partenaires commerciaux là-bas. Approuva Caranthir. C'est dans les Montagnes Bleues, à l'est. Ils sont fiables.

-Donc, cet Azaghâl, je l'ai recroisé par hasard à la sortie d'une auberge. On est allés se poser dans une taverne pour discuter un peu. Il veut qu'on se revoie.

-Bah c'est bien, ça, commenta Celegorm, tu vas enfin avoir une vie sociale en dehors de Fingon et de Maglor ! Toutes mes félicitations.

-Occupe-toi de ta ride, toi.

-Mais on vient de lui dire qu'il n'en a pas ! »

Maedhros fit le tour de la tablée d'un œil blasé.

« On arrête de digresser, si vous voulez bien ? Mon Nain, donc. Je lui ai touché deux mots de mon projet d'union interraciale et interculturelle pour démonter Morgoth. Il a eu l'air plutôt emballé par le projet.

-Quel niveau d'emballement, à peu près ? S'enquit Maglor, la plume à la main, cherchant de l'autre la page de son grimoire consacrée à l'Union de Maedhros.

-Au niveau où j'aurai pu te déclarer que nous aurons deux ou trois contingents de Nains en renforts pour attaquer Angband si seulement Azaghâl n'avait pas été rond comme une queue de pelle au moment où il me l'a affirmé. »

Maglor hésita, sa plume dégouttant au dessus de son encrier.

« …Tu veux que je note ça comme ça ou tu préfères que je reformule ?

-On t'a déjà dit qu'on s'en fichait de tes formulations ! Râla Caranthir. Note comme ça et ne nous casse pas les pieds !

-Bon. …a rencontré Azaghâl, grand Seigneur des Nains de Belegost, Roi du Peuple de Durïn, Rond comme une Queue de Pelle, qui lui a… Enonça lentement Maglor tout en traçant d'élégants pleins sur son parchemin.

-Eh, tant qu'on parle de Nain et de pelle, vous connaissez la blague ? Questionna Amrod à la ronde.

-Non, quelle blague ?

-Celle des Nains qui… Bah, attendez, je vais vous la faire. Ce sont trois Nains qui vont à la mine. Ils coupent par le Doriath, c'est normal, c'est plus court, ce sont des Nains. Le premier prend une pelle, le second prend une pioche. Que prend le troisième ? »

Curufin haussa un sourcil.

« Une lanterne. Ou le Silmaril, puisque tu nous as dit qu'ils coupent par le Doriath.

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ce sont trois Nains qui vont à la mine. Ils coupent par le Doriath, c'est normal, c'est plus court, ce sont des Nains. Le premier prend une pelle, le second prend une pioche. Que prend le troisième ?

-Il prend une tannée, vu que Thingol laisse entrer personne à Doriath. Tenta Celegorm.

-Non, il paraît que certains Nains travaillent en étroite collaboration avec Thingol. Expliqua Curufin.

-Ouais, j'ai entendu ça aussi. Confirma Caranthir. Quoi qu'apparemment ils étaient pas encore tout à fait d'accord sur le mode et le montant de la rémunération.

-C'est pas notre problème et c'est pas la réponse non plus. Ce sont trois Nains qui vont à la mine. Ils coupent par le Doriath, c'est normal, c'est plus court, ce sont des Nains. Le premier prend une pelle, le second prend une pioche. Que prend le troisième ?

-S'il pouvait prendre Thingol et le garder, hasarda le plus sombre des frères, ça règlerait à la fois le problème du Silmaril, celui de l'alliance avec le Doriath et celui de la rémunération de leurs collègues…

-Faux. Ce sont trois Nains qui vont à la mine. Ils coupent par le Doriath, c'est normal, c'est plus court, ce sont des Nains. Le premier prend une pelle, le second prend une pioche. Que prend le troisième ?

-Tu commences à nous gonfler avec ton Nain, Amrod.

-Est-ce que je dois prendre cette blague en note ?

-Est-ce que le troisième Nain prend des notes ?

-Les gars, on digresse, là. Rappela Maedhros d'un ton las.

-Graisse.

-Ce n'était pas drôle, Amras.

-C'est gras, c'est bas, c'est lourd. Commenta Celegorm. C'est de l'humour de Nain.

-Vu la situation, ça me semble approprié. »

Maedhros exhala un long soupir.

« Bon, j'ai l'impression que vous commencez à fatiguer, alors on va abréger la réunion. Je vous re-contacterai pour vous dire si Azaghâl maintient son implication dans le projet une fois qu'il aura dessaoulé. Mais le connaissant, je pense que nous pouvons raisonnablement compter quelques centaines de Nains à l'actif de l'Union, pour autant que ça veuille dire quelque chose. Note ça, Magl… Mais qu'est-ce que…? »

Maedhros adressa un regard étonné à son scribe personnel avant de passer sa main restante sur ses yeux, déprimé.

« Non, oublie la blague d'Amrod. Ça ne sert à rien, on ne connaît même pas la chute. Arrête de noter n'importe quoi et écris plutôt les choses importantes.

-Je note ce que je veux. Se renfrogna l'elfe chanteur.

-Tu notes ce que _je_ veux. Azaghâl, Union, Nains, et que ça saute. Ah, et tant que j'y pense. Caranthir. »

L'interpellé coula un regard méfiant vers le seigneur aux cheveux roux.

« …Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Pour le moment, rien de particulier. Tes Humains, ça en est où ? »

Caranthir fit la moue.

« Ça avance. Ulfang a capté le principe de vassalité et est d'accord pour me prêter serment d'allégeance. Du coup tu pourras officiellement compter ses hommes dans nos rangs. Mais tu sais, ça serait allé beaucoup plus vite si j'avais juste eu à signer un acte notarié de propriété exclusive sur l'intégralité de…

-Mais dans quelle langue dois-je te dire que je suis résolument contre le commerce des humains pour que tu le comprennes ?! J'ai interdit le commerce des Humains !

-Ça va, ça va… Mais j'attends toujours ta réponse, hein, concernant Bór.

-Ah, oui. Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi et je vais le prendre. Lui et tous ses gens. Mais je ne les achète pas. »

Caranthir fronça les sourcils, visiblement perdu.

« Du coup… tu les prends, ou tu les prends pas ? »

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent, indécis. Curufin haussa un sourcil intéressé. Maglor, visiblement découragé, se prit la tête dans les mains. Maedhros fixa longuement Caranthir en semblant hésiter entre pleurer et l'étrangler. Celegorm profita de ce que personne ne faisait attention à lui pour récupérer son miroir et le ranger discrètement dans la poche intérieure de sa tunique. Finalement, le grand rouquin prononça lentement et en articulant bien :

« _Im avan i banga o Edain_.

-…De quoi ?

-A tes souhaits.

-Caranthir n'a pas l'air de comprendre quand je lui parle en Quenya, gronda l'elfe aux cheveux de cuivre, alors je tente ma chance en Sindarin. Pour la énième fois, je refuse le commerce des Humains. Je les prends comme hommes libres. Donc je ne les achète pas. »

Caranthir ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais son frère ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

« Et si tu trouves quelque chose à y redire, je te dénonce pour fraude fiscale auprès du Bureau d'Enregistrement et de Surveillance des Economies Noldorines. Réfléchis bien, parce que j'ai des preuves. »

Caranthir referma la bouche. Puis, l'air pensif, il leva toutefois un doigt pour attirer l'attention du seigneur des lieux.

« Euh, Maedhros. On fait comme t'as dit, hein, pas de soucis. Mais juste avant qu'on en finisse, pour Bór et ses gars…

-Oui ? Fit Maedhros, suspicieux.

-Faudra quand même que je te signe une déclaration de transfert de biens sans transaction monétaire, sinon j'vais plus me rappeler pourquoi j'ai un trou dans mes stocks et dans mes comptes. Par contre j'suis pas trop sûr de si ça rentre dans les biens mobiliers ou immobiliers, t'en dirais quoi, toi ? »

Maedhros ferma les yeux et, lentement, très lentement, se prit le visage dans la main.

« Peu m'importe. Fais comme tu veux. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Maglor, tu me présentes le compte-rendu de la réunion, histoire qu'on rigole encore un peu.

-Ben… Il va falloir rédiger une lettre à Thingol lui signifiant notre refus de ratifier sa circulaire, nous avons voté l'augmentation du salaire annuel de mon guérisseur de cinq pourcents, il n'y a rien de nouveau sur les Silmarils, Maedhros nous a informé de l'adhésion potentielle des Nains à son projet d'Union, nous avons été rétrospectivement humiliés par un Humain et un casque, Caranthir a des problème de compréhension de certains concepts mais ses humains avancent sur les leurs, Amrod connaît une nouvelle blague et nous allons tous être payés le double pour nos heures de réunion d'aujourd'hui –ceci à mes frais. Ah, et Celegorm a une ride. »

Les sept frères échangèrent des regards sceptiques.

« Mouais, finit par marmonner l'aîné de la fratrie en tripotant le parchemin de Thingol. Je suis pas pleinement convaincu de l'avancement de la situation, là.

-Si l'on considère que, selon l'adage populaire, un petit pas pour l'Elfe est un grand pas pour l'Elficité, lui susurra Curufin avec un sourire ironique, il n'y a pas à tergiverser : nous avançons à pas de géant. »

°0oOo0°

La réunion terminée, les sept fils de Fëanor quittèrent la pièce un à un. Sur le pas de la porte, Celegorm se retourna pour interpeller l'un des jumeaux Ambarussa, qui remettait sa chaise en place.

« Eh, Amrod ? Je me demandais… Au final, il prend quoi, ton troisième Nain qui traverse le Doriath ?

-Ben il nous prend la tête. »

Celegorm haussa un sourcil, interdit. Puis il opina du chef.

« Ah ouais, logique. »

°0oOo0°0oOo0°0oOo0°

…Pauvre Thingol. Il s'est vraiment fait allumer, et pour rien étant donné qu'il n'a jamais légiféré sur la musique. Sinon, ça manque de blaireau dans ce texte. …Je parle de l'animal, hein, pas de Celegorm. Je ne savais pas dans quel contexte faire intervenir cette chère bestiole, mais je ne l'oublie pas. Je vais essayer de trouver des gags pour la faire revenir. Non, elle ne sert à rien, mais elle me fait marrer. C'est déjà une bonne raison, non ?


End file.
